


See You Again

by Simplyabookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aromantic Jason Todd, Arsenal - Freeform, Asexual Jason Todd, Asexual Tim Drake, Batfamily, Batman - Freeform, Black Bat - Freeform, Hologram!Tim, Impulse, Jaytim - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Platonic Relationship, Queerplatonic relationship, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hood!Jason, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Romantic Relationship, Sorta inspired by Star Trek Voyager's holografic doctor plus an image I found on Instagram, Starfire - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, That's slowly becoming something about the batfamily, Tim and Jason still are the main focus tho, What relationship you like best I guess, Wonder Girl - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, sorta AU, spoiler - Freeform, technomagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Okay, I recently read "Loveless" by Alice Oseman (recently like two days ago, when it came out - I read it in a day, don't judge me, please) and I thought there aren't nearly enough stories with aroace characters, so - since I'm into a DCU/Batfamily pit right now - I decide to use our lovely batboys and write something.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 42
Kudos: 61





	1. Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I recently read "Loveless" by Alice Oseman (recently like two days ago, when it came out - I read it in a day, don't judge me, please) and I thought there aren't nearly enough stories with aroace characters, so - since I'm into a DCU/Batfamily pit right now - I decide to use our lovely batboys and write something.

After all this time, the technology to make them touch was finally completed. 

Tim, now a soul and a coscience in the Batcomputer, finally will touch the people he loves the most again. Only in the Batcave, for now, but it’s a start, and that’s good enough for now. 

Apparently the opportunity to actually meet face to face, and not as a voice in his ear or through a screen, was worth a visit to the Cave for Red Hood, a.k.a. the One and Only Jason Todd. 

After his attempts to murder Tim and after Tim died in his search for Bruce, they begin to comunicate, help each other, Tim with his cases and set up a new civilian identity for him, Jason with updates about Tim’s friends. Eventually they grew more and more close. What they have now is something they found precious, but can’t put a name on, yet. 

That’s the reason why Tim developed a device to create a tangible holografic form of himself. After months of research and experiments and failure, he succeed. 

Jason is the only one invited to assist in the final test. 

\----------

He can’t believe his eyes. Tim is here. Tim is really here. He walk to him, slowly. Raise a hand and touch his left cheek, actually touching something, not passing through. His eyes are wide and lucid. Suddenly, he moves ahead and gives Tim a hug, one of Dick’s octopus full body hug TM. He doesn’t talk, just hugs Tim tight. 

\----------

Tim is in awe. He has a body again. Well, a holografic one, but that’s not the point now. He watches Jason coming closer. He feels, actually feels the warm of his hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes to relish in the touch. His smile grow slowly, until it’s so big, so happy, he can feel his cheeks hurt. Suddenly he’s warm everywhere and his eyes shot open. He’s being hugged. Jason is hugging him. He can’t stop himself from laughing, a happy sound that reverberates everywhere in the Cave, and hugs back as tight as he can. 

Later he’ll delete the camera feed – saving the file in a personal encripted folder -, not keen on spoil the surprise for their family.


	2. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found something called "30 days OTP challenge" and decided to use those prompts to write a little bit more about Hologram!Tim and Jason. Not really sure if I'll do all 30 days or if I'll found alternatives for a couple of them (one prompt is "wearing each other's clothes" and I'm not sure how could I work with this since, you know, Tim's clothes are holographic). 
> 
> Anyway, I don't have a beta and english isn't my first language, so feel free to tell me if you find mistakes. Comments are always appreciated, if you feel like write one <3

After a very tearful (mostly Dick) reunion with his family, Bruce and Alfred helped Jason put up everywhere in the manor little wonder of technomagic pieces, a mix of magic stone and technology, in order for Tim to be able to walk around the house freely. 

\---------- 

Jason doesn’t really live in the manor, he has a lot of safehouses all over Gotham, but he dwells there more often than before. Sometimes he even sleeps there. 

It became a common eventuality to find him in the library, or in a empty room, with Tim’s holographic form snuggled on his side, cuddling.  
Sometimes Tim is working and Jason is reading a book, sometimes they’re watching a movie, sometimes Tim just wants to stay close and be petted - head on Jason’s lap e Jay’s hand in his hair. Sometimes Jason fell asleep and is Tim turn to put Jason head in his lap and pet his hair. 

Bruce, Dick and Damian are always a bit stunned and confused when they stambled on them like this, and they always, always stare for a little while before leaving. Alfred, on the other hand, just smiles.


	3. Videogames

Tim likes videogames. 

His usual game friend is Jason, but since Tim can literally play in-game, as inside inside – he can drive a car in a rally game, or fight in a war game, and so on – it’s not as fun as it was before (Tim kinda sucked at videogames, before; didn’t have much time to play them).  
It’s better when family and/or friends are with them. They shout, scream, curse Tim ‘cause now he’s just too good and no one has beat him yet (Barbara and Bart are close, tho), laugh, eat junk food, drink junk beverage.  
Tim loves when everyone is here and he’s secretly creating visors to allow them to esperience the in-game world like him. They’d love that. 

Jason is not really that good at videogames – doesn’t particularly like them, he prefers books and movies - but he always says yes when Tim asks. Tim’s joy and smile when he plays are enough to make Jason forget how much he hate to lose at something.


	4. On a Date

Both Tim and Jason have had their fair share of romantic relationships.   
Tim dated Stephanie and Tam; Jason dated Rose Wilson and Artemis. They loved their girlfriends, but didn’t feel like they could give them all they wanted.   
Tim loved Steph and Tam, but the former cheated on and betrayed him and the last decided not to want to be involved with vigilante that much, after all (but she still help him if he asks or needs help). Both relationships left him a little more sad, a little more cold, a little more lonely.   
Jason, instead, always liked strong and indipendent people, the ones that could break him in two if they wanted, the ones that don’t do romance, not really, the ones the aren’t made to stay in a place, with a person forever. Most of the times it was to keep at bay a deep, soul-freezing loneliness. The warm never last long, anyway. 

Now, Tim is working on a special project to be able to get out of the manor and walk in the city. Him and Jason talk about where they’ll go; Tim want to take Jason to his favourite places: his favourite coffee shop, his favourite museum, his favourites places to take photos of Gotham landscape. Jason want to take Tim to his favourite coffee place too (the one where you can choose a book and read), his favourite library and bookstore, his favourite hotdog stand (it’s near WE).  
Both want to go to the cinema to see the latest Star Wars movie and Jason made Tim promised to come with him to see a play of Shakespeare in a real theatre. 

For now they make do with coffee dates in the kitchen, afternoon tea dates in the living room, movie nights on their own or with friends and family, library dates and late night/early morning dates in the Cave.

They don’t feel cold anymore.


	5. Kisses and Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add how our batboys show affection and don't focus only on kisses.  
> I think kisses are a great way to show affection, unfortunately most types of kisses are seen to be romantic in western culture, and it sadden me. Personally the only kiss I consider inherently romantic is the french one (people don't put their tongues in their friends mouth - unless you are friends with benefit, I guess? Well, maybe is not always romantic, but I doubt it's ever platonic).
> 
> Anyway, I'm kinda curious about your opinions on platonic and romantic kisses (only if you feel like share it, no problem if you don't want to <3)
> 
> I forgot to explain something about Tim's and Jason's favourite kisses: I wrote it with the kisses they like to receive the most in mind, not the ones they like give to someone.

Kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness  
\- Ingrid Bergman

\---------- 

A kiss is one of the most common ways to show affection, like an hug.  
There are so many types of kisses and so many shades of affection they symbolise.  
Everyone has liked and disliked types of kisses. 

Tim likes being held from behind, to feel the warm of another person on his back while working or reading or simply enjoying the moment (he was a lonely kid, starved for a little affection and never fully realized that). His favourite kisses are on the nape, on the shoulder, on the sides of his neck, on the cheeks and on the forehead. He tried french kisses, but never liked them – they are wet, weird and make him uncomfortable (why people like other people’s tongues in their mouth, anyway? It’s unsanitary). A peck on the lips is much better. 

Jason, on the contrary, is pretty uncomfortable with people behind him (always feels on edge, like they’re going to betray him any moment) and very much prefers to hold someone – it’s like an anchor to him, a way for remind himself that it’s true, he’s alive, his family still care a great deal about him, he’s not alone anymore. His favourite kisses are on the forehead, on the nose, on the cheeks, on the jaw, sometimes on the throat. He very much likes to kiss Tim on the hands. He doesn’t have a strong opinion about french kisses: they feel good when he’s in the mood, but he doesn’t particularly desire them. 

\---------- 

Bruce is not great with affection. He usually pats (awkwardly) his loved ones’ back, shoulder or ruffle their hair. In some memorable occasions he hugs them. 

Alfred is better: his default mode of affection is a gentle hug and a forehead kiss, plus a granpa smile full of love for his granchildren. 

Dick is always down for free (octopus) hugs and cheeks kisses (default mode), plus forehead kisses and ruffle of hair for Damian. 

Damian, like his father, is not great with human affection (won’t ever admit it, but he kinda likes Grayson’s ways of express affection to him). He is more than great, instead, with animal affection: free hugs and pets for all his animals - Titus and Alfred the cat in primis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that maybe I should elaborate a little bit about Tim's and Jason's orientation, since until now it was a bit generic:  
> Tim is asexual and biromantic, with a pretty low libido.  
> Jason is aromantic asexual, his libido is average (he gets aroused but doesn't have a particolar direction or person; he just gets horny). He's aromantic here because he doesn't really get the difference between love his friends and family and love a SO. 
> 
> Okay, those are my headcanon for this story. I actually haven't read the comics at all, just fanfics about the batfamily, so I have no idea if what I imagine is true or not.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Sometimes Tim likes to wear real clothes, not holographic ones, especially other people’s clothes.   
Dick has a wide collection of superhero-themed t-shirts. Tim’s go-to is the superman one.   
Damian is now as tall as Tim, but has broader shoulders. His wardrobe has a section with soft sweatpants, for when he’s relaxing. They’re really comfy.   
Recently, Jason left some change of clothes at the manor – two pair of jeans, some t-shirts and sweathshirts, nothing more. There is an old, worn out, red sweatshirt that’s really cozy and warm (and really big on Tim). 

Mostly, Tim tends to wear those clothes when no one is around, but every brother caught him wearing them at least one time (they don’t comment about the fact that the one he wears the most is Jason’s sweatshirt).


	7. Cosplaying

Cosplays are a big thing in the manor.   
They usually play parts for their cases, but cosplaying is for fun, and everyone partecipate. 

It’s more fun when they make a group cosplay: The Big Bang Theory, Beagle Boys, Game of Thrones, etc. Unfortunatly, it’s pretty hard to make all of them get along, so they usually split up in pairs.   
Dick and Damian are usually together, wearing the most ridiculous costumes – the latest being Pinky and the Brain (Damian was NOT amused).   
Cass is fond of female superheroes and warrior Disney princesses. Her first cosplay was Fa Mulan, with Bruce as Li Shang and Alfred as her (old) father. She basically kicked the asses (butts, sorry Alfred) of whoever pissed her off (staying in character).   
Tim’s favourite is – obviously – himself as Sherlock Holmes and Jason as Dr Watson. A couple of times Tim cosplayed as a female lead for Jason’s Indiana Jones (the teasing afterwards were unsufferable, but Jason had a genuine smile). Another favourite of them is Tim as The Doctor and Jason as Captain Jack Harkness. 

A memorable mention deserves that one time when Dick, Jason, Cass and Stephanie cosplayed “Pride & Prejudice”: Dick as Mr Bingley, Jason as Mr Darcy, Cass as Miss Jane Bennett and Steph as Miss Elizabeth Bennett. Damian wanted to partecipate too, so they made him Lord De Bourgh (he was PERFECT).


	8. Shopping

For Tim shopping always meant online shops.   
The only times he actually went out shopping always were with Steph, and usually involved lots of changes, lots of waiting and lots of “you’re beautiful in all of them” (and being deemed absolutely useless).   
His shopping is usually for others: online grocery shopping for Dick (he CAN’T survive only on cereals), first editions of Jason’s favourite books, ancient and peculiar sword/daggers/blades for Damian’s weapon collection, food for Damian’s (evergrowing zoo) pets, fine china pottery and tea sets for Alfred.   
For himself he likes to buy vintage cameras (he collects them and loves photography), superheroes action figures (some of the less known superheroes have fanmade action figures that are almost perfect) and every possible thing Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who related (DVDs, CDs, books, fanwork, etc).   
He’s secretly overjoyed he doesn’t need to go buy clothes anymore (he has absolutely zero fashion sense and prefers suits or jeans & t-shirts, anyway). 

For Jason shopping always meant second-hand and thrift shops, or the mall (Bruce and Alfred tried to take him in one of those high class place to have clothes sewed for him but he refused).   
As Red Hood things haven’t really changed: he still prefers thrift shops for his leather jackets and jeans, second-hand shops for his books – he likes his stuff to look… lived.   
What’s new is that he has a weakness for lovely-covered Jane Austen books (everything Austen-related, really, but that’s not new) and cookbooks from different countries to try new recipes. 

Sometimes Tim and Jason go “shopping” together: Jason with his earphones and a hidden camera walks around the mall/city, enters shops, visits museums and exhibitions, admires landscapes, etc and Tim is there, talking to him and directing him where he wants to go with him (that’s the best way – the only way - until Tim finish that little project of his).


	9. Hanging out with friends

Tim’s little project is finally completed and only need a final test.  
Jason is, again, the chosen one to help Tim set it up. 

Time and place are comunicated to Superboy, Impulse, Spoiler and Wonder Girl.  
Lots and lots of everyone favourite food and drink are stock up in the kitchen.  
DVDs are gathered, D&D is within reach.  
The little, portable device to make Tim corporeal outside the manor and the Cave is fully charged and operative. 

In the end, operation “Netflix & chill” is an absolute success.  
His final test worked pretty well, plus he got to hang out with his friends (it’s been so long since last time he saw them).  
Kon, Bart, Cassie and Steph were absolutely delighted to now be able to see him outside his home. They are already making plans to go to the cinema for the next Star Wars movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think to explain clearly, but they are in Jason's apartment, and Jason is with them too.   
> Also, they hang out an entire week end XD


	10. With animal ears

It was all Dick’s fault, really. He shouldn’t have laugh at the magician. They could have take care of him with no magical accidents but no, Dick couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the guy outfit. And now Jason, Damian and Dick are stuck with animal ears for a month (Jason got bear’s ears, Dick dog’s and Damian ferret’s).

Tim laughed so hard and teased them for a full week, before he decided they were being too miserable – ergo not fun to tease anymore - and joined them (he gave himself fox’s ears and stand with them for the ramaining three weeks). 

Bruce, obviously, already had bat’s ears all the nights and Alfred decided to join them with fake cat’s ears (only during the night, tho).


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research for this one, but I'm still not 100% sure what's the difference between onesie and kigurumi (I think kigurumis are always a character? While onesie can be anything? Did I get it right?).

As always, the most ridiculous stuff is started by the original Boy Wonder.  
His is the idea of movie nights for “brother bonding”.  
His is the idea to watch Disney classics because: 'Guys, c’mon, you cannot have not watched “Pocahontas” (or Robin Hood, or Mulan, or Frozen, or Brave, etc)'.  
Unfortunately, after he found out what kigurumis are, he declared that they needed to wear them every movie night. And they need to be in theme with the movie.  
Jason tried to resist, he really did, but Dick has his ways. And when he exited the shower only to find all his clothes gone, simply gone, and just a pair of boxer and a kigurumi he knows he lost. He could stay in boxer, but Alfred would be disappointed. So, he gave in, put it on and went to the home theater.  
Tonight movie is “Lilo & Stitch”.  
Both Jason and Damian wear a Stitch kigurumi, Dick a Jumba Jookiba one and Tim a Pleakley one.  
Snacks and drinks are on the table. Fluffy and cozy blankets and pillows are ready. Everyone is comfortable situated.  
The movie starts.


	12. Making Out

Okay, this isn't a real chapter, more of an explanation. 

Basically I'm using an OTP challenge as a sort of plotline, and after the kigurumi prompt, the next is "making out".  
Now, I want to write Jason and Tim relationship as neutral as possible (that way you'd be able to read the relationship you like the most), and even if I did wrote little stuff that implied their closeness, write about them making out scream too much "romantic relationship" to me (at least in my head, I don't think that's necessary true).

Another reason is because I don't think Tim would like making out: he's not really fond of french kisses, he didn't really felt the need when he had a body and now, even tho he feels emotions e the warm of other people's bodies, he doesn't exactly have blood that can rush south.  
Jason would like making out in general, I think, but cuddles are good all the same to him. 

[Needless to say these are true only in my story, I don't know about canon]

Well, I think I wrote all I wanted to say.  
Thank you for reading my story up until now and for all the kudos and comments <3 <3 <3


	13. Eating ice cream

Everybody has a favourite ice cream flavour.   
For Bruce is Superman ice cream.   
For Alfred is pistacchio.   
Dick loves mint chocolate chips.   
Jason can’t resist neapolitan.   
Cass likes chocolate.   
Even Damian doesn’t mind eating bat ice cream.

The greatest mystery, instead, is Tim’s favourite flavour. No one knows which is it (even Alfred or Bruce). So, Dick decided to take it as a challenge and a game: everytime they want ice cream, they choose a flavour they think might be Tim’s favourite, and then ask him.   
Up until now no one has guess right (or maybe they did, but Tim nor confirmed or denied).   
But you know what they say: important is not to win but to partecipate.


	14. Genderswapped

Tim was bored.   
When Tim is bored weird stuff happened.   
That particular time he decided to haunt the manor (and try to scare the shit out of someone).   
He gave himself feminine traits and wore a 19th century white dresses, a bit ruined too. And made it looks like he fluctuated. He looked like the ghost of some poor old girl who let herself die because the love of her life died. A tragic background and a ghost story told one night did the rest. 

Alfred and Bruce found him out almost immediately. They’re no fun. 

Cass recognised him at first glance, too (but she decided to help him scare the others). 

Jason shoot him. And run. Thank goodness he’s an hologram, now. He’d be dead, otherwise (he’ll need to apologize spectacularly to him, later). 

Dick was scared shitless, gave a shout so high he almost broke crystal and jumped on a chandelier. 

Surprisingly, Damian has been really scared of the ghost. Every time it was mentioned he would shut up, or goes white, or leave the room/conversation. When he actually saw it, he froze, eyes big and face white. He didn’t move until Tim got out of character and asked him if he was alright. Then he went red and narrowed his eyes. He slowly reached for his sword and draw it out. Tim started to run.


	15. In a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but that prompt it's been _**SO HARD**_ to write for me...
> 
> I researched a little bit different styles for a couple of days, but stared at a blank page anyway trying to think how to write something about clothes and what style would be the most funny yet nice? cool? on Jason
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Jason and Tim are working on a case. The case requires one of them to go undercover as a model for a runaway. They decided Jason is going to be that model. And to make him practice, his family decided to organized a little, private runaway for him, and to have fun with it they prepared different styles of clothes. 

They begin pretty normal: his usual look, at first (black jeans, boots, leather jacket). 

Then casual (blue jeans, polo, tennis shoes). 

Then elegant (well fit suit, with a red necktie and a dark coat). 

At that point the stuff started to get weird. 

They made him wear an hideous black and red trasksuit. 

Then black leather trousers, coat and gloves, plus a black shirt. They even made him wear black eye liner and black lipstick. 

Then a pink tutu and light pink tights. 

Then a really, really tight catman costume. 

Then a green swimsuit and flip flop. 

Then a T-Rex onesie. 

The continued for hours, and the clothes became worse and more ridiculous at every change. 

He was pretty sure Tim was (not so) secretly taking photos of him in those outfits for future balckmail.

His family is the _**worst!**_


	16. During their morning ritual(s)

They aren’t morning people.

Not Tim, who always preferred to be awake through coffee and (dubious) energy drinks – or unhealthy mix of those two beverages. Now he doesn’t sleep at all, he doesn’t need it, but he needs some kind of break, and he usually takes breaks when Jason is at the manor (Jay is the only one who can convince him to take them, the others tried, with no result – except for Alfred). He doesn’t need to eat or drink now, neither, but breakfasts/brunches with Jason are always filled with laughs and light conversations, tea and weird ideas, pancakes and dreams. 

Not Jason, who is a night owl and likes to read till sunrise after his “night work”. He’s a sort of zombie - literally and metaphorically - from when he wakes up since his second cup of tea (doesn’t really likes coffee). Whenever he sleeps at the manor, he likes to eat with Tim in the morning. He enjoys the short time when it’s only the two of them. 

Not Dick, who needs lots and lots of milk & cereals to be awake enough to actually notice the world around him. Tim and Jason wondered how was it possible to be so upbeat all the time for him. Then they saw him during that first hour and got it: sugar overdose. The guy is dead to the world until he has his first spoon of milk & cereal; by the end of the first mug he’s aware of his surroundings; by the end of the second he’s aware of the people around him; by the third he’s able to greet them; at the coffee – more like sugar and a little bit of coffee - he’s a real person again (Tim and Jason always witness the entire process – one time they filmed it, even). 

Not Bruce (and he doesn’t need to be, with his playboy persona). Bruce is not a talkative person during the morning, he answers and greets family through grunts and a nods. Alfred usually takes him his breakfast and coffee, ‘cause he’s already working on his cases after he woke up. 

Cass is a morning person. She likes the calm of the sunrise, the quiet before people in the manor waking up. She could sleeps a whole day, but she always wakes up early in the morning. She usually goes on the rooftop and enjoys the sunrise, then crawls back in bed. 

No one really knows if Alfred is a morning person or not. They never see him in sleepwear or half-asleep. He is a mystery on his own.


	17. Spooning

Sometimes Jason has nightmares. 

Sometimes they are so painful he can’t stand to be in bed anymore.   
Sometimes he feels so lonely he can’t stand to be alone anymore.   
Sometimes he feels so lost he doesn’t know his way home anymore. 

In the first case he goes straight to the kitchen and cooks breakfast, whatever hour it is.   
In the second case he seeks company and a single emoji is all he has to send as a warning.   
In the third case he wanders, but his brain always took him where he feels safe the most. 

Doesn’t matter if he’s elsewhere, he always, always came back at the manor.   
To Tim’s room  
To Tim’s bed.   
To Tim.   
And Tim is always there, waiting for him. 

During those nights Tim let Jason be the big spoon, to keep him grounded.   
Let Jason squeeze him hard.   
Let Jason buried his face in Tim’s nape.   
Let Jason hold him tight until he feels calm and safe again.   
Let Jason stay and spoon him ‘till morning.


	18. Doing something together

Jason had the day planned.   
He found the event, booked the tickets, made sure Tim couldn’t back out because of work.   
And now he’s sick. Flu. Damn!!   
And Tim is stuck taking care of him (he’s an horrible patient, he knows that). 

“For the last time: it’s not the end of the world!! I changed the date for the tickets, we’ll go after you feel better. And no, I’m not annoyed to be stuck taking care of you! Now eat Alfred’s soup and sleep”, Tim said, exasperated.   
“But I’m not hungry and I’m sure as hell not sleepy”, was the whiny answer.   
Tim’s sigh was loud. “Okay, okay. What about a deal? You eat all your soup and then we’ll watch 1995’s Pride & Prejudice, your favourite. What do you think?”  
“But… you hate it? You always say it bores you”, was Jason confused replay.   
“Well, yeah, but it’s your comfort tv show, right? And you’re ill, so comfort wins over boredom. Plus I might spend that time to make sure I’ll be free for our event when you’ll feel good again”, smiled Tim. 

Jason ate his soup, and then they watched the full show (6 hours of joy for Jason and boredom/work for Tim).   
After the show, thought, Tim listened to Jason’s rant about why Mr Darcy is an amazing character and how is such a shame Kitty and Mary doesn’t have more character development.   
At the end of the day Jason fell asleep on Tim’s lap, fingers in his hair and a blanket on him.   
Tim took care of him until he was healthy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing that, in my mind pop up the idea of sick!Jason and Tim takes care of him. So... the event will be revealed in another chapter, I guess XD


	19. In formal wear

Everything was ready: Dick and Damian set the table, Jason cooked every favourite food of Alfred, Bruce kept him away from the manor for a couple of days, Tim bought him gifts from everyone in the family, Cass and Steph helped decorated the dining room. 

After everything was set they went to change: black suits for the boys, with colored shirts (blue for Dick, red for Jason, yellow for Tim and green for Damian); Cass chose a little black dress, with black heeled shoes and a pearl necklace; Steph opted for a long purple dress, with a swarovski necklace. Everyone was on their best clothes and behaviour. All they needed to do was wait for the sound of the car parking. 

Finally, after was seemed an eternity, they heard it and shushing each other, they hide. Bruce and Alfred voices were coming near, they were chatting and Alfred was saying something about needing to prepare dinner soon. He opened the door of the dining room and…

“SURPRISE!!!”

Everyone shouted and extended to him a bouquet of lilies, camellias, dahlias and sunflowers. Everyone was smiling, and Alfred got lucid eyes when they begin to chant the traditional song: 

“Happy birthday to you,   
Happy birthday to you,   
Happy birthday to Alfred   
Happy birthday to you” 

After a group hug they told him not to worry about anything for the rest of the day, they took care of all his usual stuff.   
They drank, laugh, ate the food and the cake Jason cooked (“I appreciate you didn’t let the others destroy my kitchen, master Jason”), Tim took photos and videos to commemorate the day. Even Bruce smiled, at one point. 

Alfred couldn’t ask for better gifts than have all his family with him today.


	20. Dancing

Dick and Jason need to learn how to ballroom dance for a mission. Alfred decided he’ll be the one to teach them.   
Somehow those lessons became a family bonding activity, and everyone got involved. 

Dick is average: good sense of the rhythm, good flexibility and he’s a little show off, so even if he’s not the best, he’s pretty charming.   
Damian is not great: he’s a piece of wood, at least at the beginning. After learning the basic counting and moves, he gets better.   
Jason is a clumsy mess everytime he tries. He’s pretty good with other kind of dances, but ballroom is hard for him.   
Tim is, at everyone surprise, the best of them. He already knew how to dance and, in the end, he helped Alfred teach to the others. After a pretty tiring afternoon trying to teach Jason, he deemed he needs more (private) lessons. 

They practice every afternoon for a month.   
Tim guides Jason with firm hands and a lot of patience (and reinforced shoes, that first afternoon Jason stepped on his feet so many times he got bruises). Doesn’t matter how many times Jason messed up, how many times Tim has to explain and show again and again, Tim starts over without complain.   
At the end of the month, Jason is judge good enough. He doesn’t spend every afternoon practice with Tim anymore, and can focus on gathering more info on his and Dick’s target. He continues to practice solo, tho. He wants to get really good, not just enough (and not only for his mission). 

When his case closed, he invites Tim at his apartment. His excuse is a movie night. He actually wants to show to Tim how his ballroom skills improved.   
He created a space in his living room to dance, set the right music and soft lights. He even wears a suit.   
Then he waits fo Tim to arrive.


	21. Cooking and Baking

Jason and Tim have been in the kitchen for hours (since 5 a.m. and now are 5 p.m.). Nobody was sure what were they doing and if they should be concerned about a possible fire in there (Tim was good at misure ingredients and follow a recipe, but got easily distracted by other things). But Jason was there, too, and Alfred wasn’t worried about his kitchen with him, so they decided to leave them alone. 

“Tell me again, why did you accept to cook all the food for Lian’s birthday party and to do a spectacular cake too?”, asked Tim, cover in flour and eggs and all different kinds of food.   
“Because Roy Harper is my best friend and I love him and his little hyperactive monster”, answered Jason, with a stop-asking-me-stupid-questions glance.   
Roy was short on money, at the moment, but Lian’s fifth birthday was tomorrow and he asked Jason to cook a dinner for his daughter and a couple of her friends. Jason went a little overboard and cooked for an army of kids plus a fan-fucking-tastic Robin Hood cake (Lian loves the Disney movie) – and if thanks to that they’ll happened to have enough food for a while, what’s the bad? He recruited Tim to help him choosing a gift and Tim offered his help for food preparations.   
“Okay, but how do you think to bring all the food to them? Do you have a van or something?”, shoot back Tim, with a perplexed look.   
“Dude, Kory owns a spaceship”

The following day everything was ready: food and cake safety packed in Kory’ ship; Jason, Tim and Starfire in nice looking clothes and everyone has their gifts for the birthday girl.   
The party was a success and all kids had fun. They played hide & seek, catch, super Mario and lots of minigame at the Wii. Jason received compliments for his food from everyone, and a couple of mums asked him for receipes (two or three of them gave him their phone number, too). Tim socialized a little bit, but stayed with Jason for the most part. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the party? I could have help. And Roy is my friend too”, whined Dick, the next day.   
“Shut it, Dickhead, you weren’t even here, you were busy with work”, was Jason irritated remark.   
“But you told Tim, and didn’t even took back a piece of cake for me to eat. Confess, you wanted to spend time with just him”, Dick tone became inquisive.   
“That’s not your fucking business!!”, Jason shouted, the tips of his ears getting a little pink.   
“But Jay…….”, the whines started again.


	22. In battle, side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going in vacation with my family for a week. I don't know if I'll be able to post in the meantime.  
> Anyway, I'll came back for sure the week after.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter <3 
> 
> Kudos, and comments are always appreciated <3  
> Happy summer holidays <3

“Hood, it’s our only option. If we want to win this fight we need to divide and conquer.”  
“I have zero intentions to leave you go solo. It’s too dangerous. Ninjas in the shadows everywhere. You’d be too vulnerable”  
“I’m Red Robin, I’m perfectly capable to take care of myself, and a couple of ninjas are nothing to worry about”  
“Even so, we’re not going to separate”  
“Jeez, you’re so stubborn!!”  
“Pot meet kettle” 

Really, they should have seen coming the ambush, instead they missed all the signs. With Red Robin down, Red Hood decided that every enemy would go down as well, to hell his safety. He will avenge Tim, he’s the only one who would. He was ruthless, shooting everyone who came after him. He infiltrated in enermy’s territor and completed his mission (item achieved). The victory left a sour taste in his mouth. 

At the Cave people were wearing various levels of scowls and frowns, some deeper than others.  
Batman was the one to speak.  
“Jason, you didn’t need to shoot so many people. You could have aimed at non letal parts, too”  
“Well B, that’s my MO. Besides, if one of the people I care about is shot I don’t let it go like you do”  
“Just”, sighed B. “Could you just not aim to kill next time, please?”  
“Well, can’t promise anything here, B-Man. We’ll see next time something like that happen”  
“For fuck’s sake Jay, it was just paintball!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked this chapter (first time I describe some sort of action, so I'm a bit nervous) and if I was able to trick you till the last sentence XD


	23. Arguing

The argument between Bruce and Jason had been an horrible one. The main point was the usual one: Batman thought Red Hood methods were too brutal and extreme. 

~ ~ ~ 

It got worse when they came back at the manor and Jason found out his room was empty. All his stuff simply vanished. Not a single thing to find, not a T-shirt, not a book, not even one of his blankets and sheets.   
He started screaming at Bruce again, asking where his stuff were and what the hell did he think of doing hiding it or throwing it out or whatever; if he didn't want him at the manor anymore he could have said so, he wouldn't stay were he wasn't welcomed.   
Bruce didn't say anything, too stunned to answer.   
Jason took it as confirmation he wasn't wanted there anymore.   
He got so angry that didn't even go to see Tim in his room, otherwise he would have seen it empty too.   
Instead, he stormed off of the manor.   
Not even a week later he was gone from Gotham. 

~ ~ ~

"Alfred, do you know where Jason stuff is? Apparently his room is empty... ", a confused Bruce asked.  
"I certainly do, master Bruce"


	24. Making up afterwards

It has been a month.   
After Jason stormed off the manor he decided to go on a mission outside of Gotham, with his Outlaws friends - Arsenal and Starfire.   
He left two days after the fight.   
Tim hadn't had news about him in all this time. He couldn't contact him throught comms or radio or Starfire spaceship. He was worried. Really really worried.  
Time for hard measures.

~ ~ ~ 

Since breaking into Jason's favourite safehouse multiple times didn't make the trick to get him a call, Tim decided to light it up a bit.   
With bombs.  
It worked even too well, since Jason came straight back in Gotham.  
And straight went to lash out against Tim - after all only Tim could trick his cameras and knew where his favourite safehouse was.

Jason tracked him down in a new house, situated in the area where their patrol schedules overlapped and intertwined.  
Not Crime Alley, but not Upper East Side of Gotham either, something in between.

What he found left him silent.  
His dining room was here. His dinner table, his chairs, his library. All his books from the safehouse AND THE MANOR!!! His blankets and and tea set.  
There were also new stuff: the kitchen, for one, was just-out-of-store new, with all kinds of utensils; two bedrooms had two king size beds; a big, red sofà was near the living room windows. Another room was full of computers (well, Tim needs them).

"So, I know we did talk about live on our own and be flatmates, and I know it was all still hypothetical, but I kind out started to search for a place? And when I found this one I thought it would be perfect? We even have and underground room secret panic room where we can keep our vigilante stuff? And I wanted to tell you and surprise you a month ago, but then you fought with Bruce and saw your room before coming to see me, and then you left the house AND Gotham, and I got complete radio silence from you even when I broke into your house - multiple times, I might add - and it pissed me off, so I blew it up", Tim said fast and without taking a breath (good thing he didn't need to breath that much).

Now he was looking anxious at Jason, not knowing how he might react.

Jason was stunned and speachless. And he was a man of action anyway, so he hugged Tim tight.

~ ~ ~ 

He didn't apologize to Bruce, and if he decided to switch to rubber bullets and non-lethal shots when working together with him is nobody's business but his own.


	25. Gazing into each other's eyes

Tim’s eyes are light blue, borderline on gray. They seems cold at a first glance, but if you continue looking you’ll find out they’re warm, too. Especially when looking at a specific person. That warm is often hidden, as if it might be dangerous to let it out. Those eyes can be as cold as ice and as strong as steel when he’s planning something; can be as hollow as black holes when upset, or sad; can be as blue as the sky or the sea when lost in thoughts; can be as warm as a sunny day or a soft blanket when happy. Right now they are warm, happy and incredibly beautiful. The sun makes them even bluer, with little spot of violet and silver.

~ ~ ~ 

Jason’s eyes are a mix of his original blue eyes – a tad darker than Tim’s – and emerald green. The Lazarus Pit made a number on him, and he still can feel some of the rage it brought on the surface. The first time Tim saw his predecessor’s eyes they were glowing green, almost an highlighter green. They were mad, and angry, and crazy but under the surface they were mostly hurt, and a little bit lost. Tim’s pretty good at figure out people’s suppressed emotions (after all he’s like the king of suppressed traumas). He didn’t hold a grudge against him, not for long anyway. The second time wasn’t that different from the first. The third time happened after a long period of time. His eyes weren’t highlighter green, they were more of a sort of dark green. He was still mad and angry, but not that crazy anymore. He was more in control of himself and his anger. He didn’t want to hurt Tim to get at Bruce anymore, but he wasn’t fond of Tim all the same. Tim was….tolerated. Slowly, after Tim’s ‘death’, during a period of time in which they got closer, his eyes started to change and set onto a mix of blue and green. When he’s calm and collected they are blue with spots of green; when he’s upset or mad or angry the green became more prominent and the blue withdraw almost completely; when he’s happy a little bit of gold is add to the mix, and they shine brighter. Right now they are intense and focused, a little bit darker than usual.

~ ~ ~ 

“AH!! YOU BLINKED!! I WIN!!”, exulted Tim.  
Jason let out a groan and a sigh, in quick succession.  
“You brought it out on yourself, Little Wing, you know he doesn’t need to blink”, Dick laughing at him wasn’t helping his irritation – he hates to lose.  
“Shut the fuck up, Dickhead”


	26. Marriage

They'll never really get married. They know it.   
Not because they don't think they'd found someone, but because one of them is legally dead and the other doesn't find it useful, unless for tax purposes (not that he needs it, not really, he's basically rich). 

That doesn't mean they don't daydream about stuff like that sometimes (not like they talk about it to someone, just when they feel sentimental). 

~ ~ ~ 

Tim happens to dream about the ceremony - not at all because he's a little control freak, no - : he dreams of the people he cares about being there, of his family and friends; Bruce walking him at the altar, Dick being his man-of-honor, Damian forced to give a speech for him and try to subtly say he cares about Tim while declaring the opposite, Babs and Cass and Steph there to support and congratulate to him; his friends are there too: Kon and Bart and Cassie and all the others; Conner with a smug grin, Bart with a bouncing leg because he literally can't wait to hug him (and to eat the entire buffet). 

Dick would definitely cry. After all what's a wedding without someone crying.   
Alfred would look so proud and he would insist to cook the wedding dinner and for Tim to have tailored a new suit. 

Jason would be there, too, obviously, but either he'd be a little shit to drive Bruce crazy or he'd be superstoic and then cry in secret. 

Tim dreams of a first dance with his special person the most. 

~ ~ ~ 

Jason focus is more on the proposal. 

People know he loves "Pride & Prejudice", but, after he came back, he resonates a lot with "Persuasion", too. After all it's a story about second chance, and Jason doesn't want to waste his second chance at life and love. 

He'd like to propose with a letter.   
What can he says, he's a romantic at heart (and a dramatic person; theatre kid, after all).   
Something about how important they are to him, how lucky he feels to have people he cares about and care about him in return; how he just knew his life will continue to be a better one with them in. 

He'd either do something super romantic and sweet or super dramatic and in front of an audience. That, he can't decide. 

~ ~ ~ 

They'll never get married, tho. 

Or maybe they will. 

Who knows. 

The future is not set in stone, after all.


	27. On one of their birthdays

August 16th. 

Jason’s birthday. 

Steph changed the date of the tickets to that one. 

Tim knows the previous date was July 19th - his birthday (which he forgot about, actually). 

He’s happy Jason thought of a present for him, and he tried not to spoil the surprise, so he told Steph to change the date. 

And she did. She changed the date. At Jason’s birthday, so now he has to find a gift to give him. She said he’s on his own, no help there for him. A gift thought entirely by him has to be bought or made. He can do this. He has to. 

^^^

It’s harder than he thought it would be. He’s not sure what would he like. Books? He likes to choose them himself. Clothes? They don’t have the same taste for fashion. Bathroom goodies? Uhm…maybe. He finds relaxing a hot bubble bath, after all. Well, Lush has pretty amazing gift boxes. With bath bombs. 

Still not enough, tho. Uhmm… 

What does he like to read? Shakespeare, Austen, poetry in general. Jane Austen. Nah, too obvious. Shakespeare, then. A beautiful tome of the great bard’s complete handwritten works? Nope, too expensive. Something on the same range price of the tickets for the exhibition would be better. Ah, a play. Why didn’t he thought of that sooner? A quick google search left him with just a couple of plays on the 16th. One is “Hamlet” and the other is “A midsummer night’s dream”. Luckly “Hamlet” doesn’t have tickets free (a tragedy is not the best way to spend a birthday evening), and just a little bunch are left for the other. He books two. 

See, he did it. He knew he could. 

^^^ 

The day arrives. 

Alfred delivers Jason’s favourite breakfast and packs enough food for the day. After that he wishes a “happy birthday, master Jason”, gives him his gift and tell them to enjoy the day. 

^^^ 

It’s a photography exhibition, from a photographer Tim greatly admires. The guy is from Gotham, but moved to Metropolis. It’s rumored he’s a friend of Superman, and that’s why he can do amazing shots from battles and high places. 

There are two sections: one is of Gotham’s landscape and the other of superheroes. 

Gotham’s landscapes are amazing. Tim knows. He still enjoys go up buildings and just try to find the perfect light, the perfect angle, the perfect spot to immortalize with his camera. He enjoys those photos and makes a game for him and Jason to guess where they were taken. He wins, or Jason lets him. 

The superheroes section is a bit weird. There aren’t many superheroes, to begin with. Mostly them, the BatFamily - apparently Gothamites really, really love their heroes. At least one shot for each of them. What’s interesting is how each photo has at least 5 or 6 photoshopped versions: changed lights, changed color, etc. It’s a little bit weird, but entertaining. Jason doesn’t comment on them. 

They takes a break for lunch, but otherwise spend the entire day there. 

^^^ 

It’s almost dinner time, now. 

Tim told Jason to dress nice for the day, and he did. 

Now they’re going at Jason’s favourite place to eat: Granny’s diner. It’s a little diner where all the cooking is made from Dina, the grandmother and matriarch of her family. Her sons and daughters-in-laws work there and even some of her grandchildren. It’s a cozy place, a family place, and Jason loves how he feels at home there. 

They eat lasagna, and drink red wine (“Because beer is not to be drink with lasagna, dear”). Tim called beforehand and had granny made a cake, apparently. It’s the best cake Jason ever had, better than Alfred’s even. 

Then Tim is there and wishes him a “Happy birthday, Jay”. He has a gift for him. He blushes when he sees Lush’s gift box, and his eyes are lucid when he sees the tickets for a Shakespeare’s play. Tonight. In about an hour, actually. He says “Thank you” and smiles. 

^^^ 

The play is pretty great. 

Tim is there to hear him rant about it for hours, after.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Jason disappeared on Tim and never apologized. 

It bothers him.   
It bothers him since he came back.   
It bothers him because he’s sorry he left without say goodbye.   
It bothers him because he went completely radio silence and Tim forgave him.   
It bothers him because he missed Tim but never told him so.   
It bothers him because he’s still sorry. 

And while he waits for the traffic light to turn green, he gets an idea on a way to apologize to Tim. He’ll need Barbara’s help, tho. 

^^^ 

Traffic lights are weird today. 

The traffic is completely crazy in Gotham because traffic lights are malfunctioning today. 

Tim decided to investigate. Someone hacked them and decided it would be fun to change their settings. Well, at least is not something difficult or bad, just a prank. 

Then he noticed it wasn’t a random sequence. 

Three short click. 

Red. Yellow. Green. 

Point. Point. Point. 

S

Three longer pause of the lights. 

Line. Line. Line. 

O

Morse code. 

Some idiot decided to hacked the traffic lights to leave a message. In morse code. Unbelievable. 

Well, now he’s curious. Nothing bad would happen if he decode it, right? Right! 

S-O-R-R-Y-I-G-H-O-S-T-E-D-U-4-A-M-O-N-T-H-I-M-I-S-S-E-D-U

Sorry I ghosted u 4 a month I missed u 

Uh?

What the hell?? 

… 

Oh. 

OH. 

It’s HIS idiot, apparently. 

And he decided to apologize to him in the most ridiculous way he could think of. What a little (big) drama queen. 

His laugh echoed in the Cave. 

^^^ 

“Did you hacked into the traffic lights system to say you’re sorry, today?” 

“....No?” 

“Let me rephrase it: did you asked Barbara to hack into the traffic lights system of Gotham and make her setting a message in morse code to apologize to me, Jason?” 

“...Maybe”


	29. Doing something sweet

Nightmares are nothing new for Jason. 

He has had them since he needed to dig himself out of his grave. 

Now, tho, he knows a way to keep them at bay. 

Tim’s voice is low and sweet when he reads to him. It’s a voice able to soothe his fears and calm him down. Feeling Tim next to him helps too. He doesn’t like having nightmares, but thanks to them he found out how much he loves Tim’s voice. 

^^^ 

Tim loves Jason voice. 

When he’s having a bad day, Jason usually takes a Shakespeare tragedy and read it out loud to him. He makes voices for every character. And they are the most weird and unfitted voices, because it’s not about the story, it’s about make Tim laughs until he feels better.


	30. Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished. I spent the past month writing this story and it's a little weird thinking I finished it, now. 
> 
> All my thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments. 
> 
> A thank you to Caliope96, everytime I saw you left a comment, it made me happy <3

Water is dropping on Jason. 

Tim follows it going down Jason’s body. . 

It starts from his forehead. 

Pass his vibrant blue eyes.

Pass his rosy and plump lips. 

Pass his strong neck. 

Pass his pects. 

Pass his definite abs. 

Pass his big and solid thights. 

Pass his strong legs. 

Pass his calves. 

He’s not wearing swimming trunks, today, just a slip swimwear. 

Jason is gorgeous. His scars do nothing to undermine his beauty. He’s a sight for sore eyes. 

^^^ 

“Jason, even if I’m grateful for that pornographic view of you taking a shower before enter in the swimming pool, we don’t have all day”, shouts Steph. “Plus I think you broke Tim. Restart him, please”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Tim's reaction: it's pretty much based on my own experience with aesthetic attraction. Sometimes, pretty rare but actually happened, I just find something or someone I think is so, so fu****** pretty and I can't help but stare (I don't want to touch, or do, or start anything). Unfortunately that's a tiny bit creepy, so good thing it doesn't happened often.   
> Anyway, that's what basically happens to Tim, he can't help but stare XD


End file.
